Demasiado Tarde
by lezth
Summary: Harry y Draco se enfrentan, teniendo al Bosque Prohibido como único testigo. / Traducción de "Tarde Demais" de Celly M.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Tarde Demais

 **Autora:** Celly M

 **Disclaimer de la Autora:** Como siempre, solamente el plot de este fic es mío. Los personajes citados son totalmente creación de la tia J.K. e infelizmente ella no los dio oficialmente para mí, entonces yo los tomé prestado. ¡No cuenten nada a ella!

 **Agradecimientos de la Autora:** Por primero a todos los que lean este fic y que aquí dejen sus comentarios. Es mi primera vez escribiendo Harry Potter y literalmente estoy pisando huevos, especialmente porque es con mi pareja preferida. Un beso especial para tres personitas que amo tanto – Asínoe, BlanceMalfoy y Juzinha – esas tres, separadamente son mis tesoritos aquí en internet y dedico este fic a ellas. Y también a la gente de PSF, que me aconsejó con tanto cariño esta última semana.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

Estoy temblando y no por miedo. La ligera lluvia cae, pero no consigo que me importe, la capa de terciopelo está empapada y me confunde con la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido, así como mis ojos, que brillan como los rayos, pero aun así no me siento parte de aquel ambiente, parte del mundo mágico en el que fui concebido.

Todo aconteció demasiado rápido y aún siento los efectos de mi estúpida falla rezumando por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada más tenía sentido, yo había fracasado y no hay perdón para los errores en el momento en que nos encontramos.

Era un plan demasiado perfecto. Arriesgado, pero perfecto. Todos los planes perfectos son propensos a errores, pero no el mío. Mi plan era absurdamente mágico y sin fallas. Era digno de un Slytherin, digno de un Malfoy.

Digno de mí.

Un lamento triste y desconocido, de algún grupo de animales, interrumpió el camino de mis pensamientos y por un momento me quedé agradecido. Pensar en los efectos de la muerte de Dumbledore era por demás extraño. Solo entonces percibí la dimensión de lo que había hecho.

No. Lo que _Snape_ había hecho.

Apreté los dientes recordando lo que Severus había conseguido completar en mi lugar. Él llevaría todos los honores, no yo. A pesar de todo lo que había planeado cuidadosamente, con toda mi dedicación, los riesgos que había corrido. Snape robó mí oportunidad de probar a todos que era mejor que mi padre, que podrían tomarme en serio.

Pero, ¿por qué entonces no había conseguido matar al viejo brujo, amante de los Muggles y de los Sangre Sucia cuando tuve mi oportunidad? Yo no era un cobarde o un idiota, o un estúpido y débil Hufflepuff. Yo era un orgulloso Malfoy, malvado y cruel... _Y patético_ , una vocecita irritante completó, y me hizo considerar la posibilidad de lanzarme en encuentro al Sauce Boxeador.

Últimamente suelo imaginar lo que esta ocurriendo conmigo: recibo la mayor misión ya dada a un Mortífago, tengo un fantasma como confidente y escucho voces. _Y no se olvide de Potter._

— ¡Cierra la boca! —grité para la oscuridad y todo súbitamente paró de hacer barullo, excepto por la lluvia, que aumentaba considerablemente.

No quería pensar en ese Gryffindor estúpido, héroe del mundo. Gastar segundos recordándolo sería aludir todos los insólitos acontecimientos que habíamos vivenciado en aquel último año. No sé porque él me perseguía tanto, porque siempre estaba en todos los lugares que yo planeaba estar, pero, tras unos meses, confieso que sentía falta del constante análisis de aquellos ojos verdes.

—¡No, no pienses en eso, Draco, estúpido! —gruñí y ésta vez la voluntad de aplicar un Obliviate en mí mismo pasó por mi cabeza.

Harry "Héroe-del-mundo" Potter era el culpable por todo. ¡Eso era! Él me persiguió, desconfió de mí, me atingió con un hechizo idiota y brillante, me sostuvo en sus brazos, me cuestionó incansablemente y me hizo dudar.

Sin saber cómo, estoy sentado en el suelo fangoso del Bosque, con las manos entre mis cabellos, queriéndome esconder del mundo, de lo que había sucedido, de la repercusión de todo, pero, principalmente de lo que había acabado de descubrir.

Yo quería a Potter.

Yo.

Quería.

A.

Potter.

Merlin, ¿cuán patético era?

Nunca había querido a alguien así, entonces, ¿cómo podría saber que sentía eso por él? Es más, ¿los Malfoy podrían amar? Sí, porque mis padres no eran exactamente el ejemplo de una pareja feliz y apasionada que yo podría tener. ¿Y quién dice que yo lo amaba? ¡Eso era ridículo!

Pero aun así...

Claro que había perdido gran parte de mi bruja infancia entre escobas, hechizos y sermones sobre el _gran Harry Potter_ , la gran esperanza del mundo mágico, un simple bebé que derrota al gran Señor Oscuro. Aunque, no imaginaba que nuestro primer encuentro en el Callejón Diagon, estaría frente a frente con alguien como él. Alguien tan perdido y curioso, tan pequeño y sensible. Y, sobre todo, tan hermoso.

Potter siempre me causaba algún tipo de reacción, y si forzará mi memoria, creo que desde la primera vez que lo he visto. Él hacía revolver mi estómago, mi corazón disparaba y me desconcentraba. Él tenía el maldito don de simplemente existir y estar presente. Y yo lo odio por eso, al final fui criado para esto. Aquella cosa patética y extraña que sentía no tenía nada que ver con cualquier cosa relacionada al amor o esos sentimientos Muggles.

—¡Infierno! ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza! —el dolor de las palmadas en mi frente no era nada comparado a las revelaciones que aquel exilio forzado, en el Bosque, proporcionaba.

Pero sí, mi padre siempre me había enseñado a odiar a Harry Potter, pero nunca me había dicho que mi objetivo era alguien tan hermoso. Porque Harry era hermoso, simplemente. Él no tenía una postura ni una altura de Diggory o un cuerpo fuerte de Krum, mucho menos los ademanes particulares de los idiotas pelirrojos Weasley. Él era simplemente hermoso a su modo, con sus lentes remendados, cabellos despeinados, una cicatriz estúpida y un cuerpo pequeño. Debía estar realmente enloqueciendo, y no excitándome con la imagen del Gryffindor sumiso a mí, eso era absolutamente fuera de propósito en la situación que me encontraba.

Si no, ¿que él haría cuándo supiese que yo había armado todo? ¿Que él tenía razón, y bajo su nariz y la de todos había conseguido llevar Mortífagos a Hogwarts y asesinado quien él más quería en aquel mundo? Pero yo no maté, por suerte, aun así aquello no disminuía mi culpa, por el contrario, sentí por vez primera un dolor extraño e incómodo en el pecho, algo que no conseguí explicar.

Bueno, era lo suficientemente mezquino para admitirlo por primera vez. Merlin, soy un cobarde. Siento esto desde siempre, desde que Harry me procuraba por los salones de Hogwarts, de cuando nos cruzábamos por los corredores, en los momentos que él me miraba con esa cara de _"Yo-sé-que-eres-un-desgraciado-desalmado"._

Siempre sería así. Odio, siempre odio. Era lo que restaba para nosotros. Desde nuestro primer año.

Pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Ser odiado, temido y respetado por todos, tal como mi padre, ¿cómo cada uno de los Malfoy existentes? _Sí, pero no por él_ , la vocecita irritante se hizo presente dentro de mi cabeza una vez más y reí llegando a la triste conclusión de que había, en fin, perdido la maldita noción de la realidad.

Intenté no pensar en Harry (¿desde cuándo se había convertido en Harry, maldición?), en el viejo muerto, en Snape y en todo lo demás, para analizar mis opciones en aquel momento y advertí, por desgracia, que no eran muchas.

Había escapado de las garras de Severus luego de separarnos. Todavía puedo oírlo llamándome, con voz suplicante, sin embargo, no sería engañado por nadie más. Ese juego no sería más parte de mí. No quería encarar a Voldemort en ese momento y ser cuestionado y torturado por mis errores, porque sabía que lo haría. Mi padre tiene marcas que prueban el poder del Señor Oscuro. Yo no sería tan idiota de experimentar lo mismo.

Tampoco sería ridiculizado en frente de los Parkinson, Goyle, Zabini y Crabbe por mi falta de coraje para completar una misión, sabiendo que al final, Snape robó mi lugar, era él quien ganaría todas las recompensas, todo el poco afecto condicional que Voldemort podría dar a quien fuese leal a él. Sabía que mi padre no perdonaría aquello, yo mismo tengo marcas en mi cuerpo para probar como a él no le complace que el nombre de los Malfoy sea una afrenta.

Patéticamente, el único lugar donde podría encontrarme a salvo, incluso con todos los Aurores y miembros de una tal Orden que se volvió noticia entre los Mortífagos, era Hogwarts. Justamente el lugar de mi crimen, de mi pecado.

Sabía que allí era peligroso, pero de alguna manera esperaba que no me llevasen directo a Azkaban, antes de poderme justificar. Sonreí sarcásticamente, imaginando como sería si dijese que había dejado a todos los Mortífagos entrar a Hogwarts, pero no con intención de hacerlos actuar de esa manera. Así, tal vez, ganará un pasaje solo de ida para San Mungo y no un beso de un maldito Dementor. Con esto, podría existir misericordia de algunos, Gryffindors entre todos ellos, tal vez Harry pudiese…

—¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —grité para mí mismo, abominando el hecho de que mi línea de pensamientos siempre se desviaba para ese camino oscuro donde el Cuatro Ojos se encontraba.

Por ende, no esperaba una respuesta viniendo de la oscuridad, como si estuviese acechando, a la espera de una señal mía para manifestarse.

Me estremecí y sabía que no era una reacción a la lluvia o al viento. Aquellos fríos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien me observaban atentamente, aguardando, pero no sabía qué.

—Puedo matarte. ¿Quién sabe si así no salgo de tus pensamientos?

Merlin, realmente estoy perdido.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora**  
Originalmente ese fic debería ser un Oneshot, sin embargo, sé cómo me gusta desenvolver mis capítulos, entonces, prefiero separarlos así, para dejar algo más interesante para leer. Ya saben lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, ¿no es así? Solo depende de la recepción que este fic tenga, por lo tanto, ¡déjenme sus reviews! ¡Besos a todos los que pasaron por aquí!

 **Nota del Traductor**  
Este fic es una breve historia, vehemente y abrasadora. Deja al descubierto dos juicios, dos sentir y vastas sorpresas. Tiene un excelente ritmo y de una interpretación placentera.  
Espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Tarde Demais

 **Autor:** Celly M

 **Status:** En capítulos, 2º parte de 3

 **Agradecimientos de la Autora:** Primeramente a todos los lindos que revisaron de alguna manera la primera parte que fue posteada. A quien leyó y no dejó algún comentario, mi muchas gracias también, yo sé que no todos tienen tiempo! Espero que gusten de esta parte!

 **Agradecimientos del Traductor:** Tal como dice la autora, ¡gracias a todos los que se pasan! Pero principalmente a marisela cabello y Rominita que han comentado, y a los fav y follow que acompañan esta historia.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Deberían haberme escuchado, todos. Especialmente Dumbledore. Si él me hubiera oído, entendido, confiado, acreditado, probablemente aún estaría vivo a mi lado.

Pero no, él también me abandonó. Una vez más fui ignorado, abrumado, clasificado como obsesivo e idiota. ¡Una-Vez-Más!

Desde siempre supe que Snape era una serpiente traicionera, capaz de hacer lo que más le satisfaga, más le convenga. Merlin, él era un maldito Slytherin, profesor de Pociones, envidiaba todos los que enseñaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡Mortífago! ¿Será que yo era el único en ver la maldad y amargura en sus ojos?

A mí alrededor consigo percibir el peso de la atmosfera. Las paredes parecen quererse cerrar alrededor nuestro, pero no de una manera incómoda y sofocante, por el contrario; ellas parecían querer calmarnos, confortarnos. Imaginé si aquello no era algún tipo de hechizo lanzado a propósito.

¿Qué era toda esa comida? ¿Quién había ordenado todo aquel banquete? ¿Por qué diablos siempre relacionaban muerte con comida? Ron estaba ahí, se atosigaba con muslos de faisán, pareciendo por demás ofendido para encararme y no sabía el por qué. ¿Qué había de extraño conmigo? Parecía que estaba viviendo nuevamente mi segundo año en Hogwarts, donde todos me veían como una amenaza, después de saber que yo hablaba Parsel.

Mione también me evitaba. Los sollozos de ella podían ser oídos de una esquina cerca de la pendiente de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ella estaba asustada y consideré la posibilidad de hablar, pero no lo hice. Ahora, YO necesitaba consuelo, no lo opuesto, ¡diablos! ¿Será que nadie notaba eso?

¿Dónde estaba Ginny? Hasta ella había desaparecido después de todo el incidente, cuando finalmente habían logrado traerme a nuestra Torre. Y sí, a ella realmente le importa. De alguna manera sé que estoy siendo amargo e injusto, pero… ¡maldición! Necesito de contacto, cualquiera sea.

—Mierda —bufé contrariado, sentía una fina puntada en la frente, sabiendo que uno de mis rutinarios dolores de cabeza estaba por llegar.

Era impresionante como una pequeña palabra causaba un efecto instantáneo en las personas. En el segundo siguiente que demostré mi descontento, Ron y Hermione ya estaban a mi lado con expresiones preocupadas.

—Compa, estamos aquí, puedes desahogarte —dijo Ron, siempre solícito, limpiando las manos en la camisa antes de colocarlas amigablemente sobre mis hombros. _A ti no te quiero.…_ Y yo ni sabía de donde aquel pensamiento surgía.

—Así es, Harry. Nosotros te queremos, todo va a estar bien. ¿Estás bien? —la voz llorosa y compasiva de Hermione vino en seguida, y ella se apoyó en mí, esperando que la abrazara también. _A ti no te quiero…_ Maldición, ellos eran mis amigos, ¿por qué estaba pensando eso?

Fui brusco cuando empujé ambos lejos de mí, pero percibí que no quería aquel tipo de sentimiento viniendo de ellos y también porque me sentía extraño. Pensamientos demasiado perversos pasaban por mi cabeza y… eran malos. Yo quería… yo no sé bien que quiero, quería, no importa. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de cerca de ellos. Ron y Hermione no tienen culpa, en absoluto. Ellos no tienen culpa de que mi cabeza este así tan… jodida. Así es como soy: un jodido en la vida.

—Voy para mi cuarto.

No esperé ninguna respuesta. Subí rápidamente los escalones que llevaban a los dormitorios, pero no lo suficiente para evitar oír el llanto de Mione y el _aval "Oh, Ron…"_ que ella soltó. ¡Mierda! Es mi culpa. Otra vez.

Lentamente cerré la puerta, reparando que el dormitorio estaba vacío, milagrosamente. Mis compañeros debían estar corriendo por el castillo, enviando lechuzas a sus familias, y por un momento me sentí bien por no tener mis padres conmigo, así ellos no necesitarían estar preocupados conmigo, así no me sentiría culpable. Pero si ellos estuviesen aquí, hoy no sería quien soy. Cuán raro era eso, ¿qué tipo de cosa idiota era aquella que estaba pensando?

Me tiré en la cama percibiendo que estaba más confortable y cálida que de costumbre, y una vez más imaginé si los elfos domésticos estaban haciendo eso a propósito, intentando reconfortarme de alguna manera. Probablemente era obra de Dobby, él siempre tuvo un agradecimiento exagerado conmigo.

Pero yo no quería consuelo y amigos. Quería sufrir. Precisaba. Desesperadamente. Sufrir, odiar, abominar. Solo así.

" _Solo así conseguirás matar a alguien, porque no tienes el odio suficiente en tu corazón"._ Mi reflejo en el espejo al lado de la cama parecía decir, y recordé a Lupin mencionando que yo era demasiado bueno como para lanzar una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables a alguien.

Pero quería ser malo, necesitaba. Solo así podría vengar a todos. Mis ojos volaron instantáneamente hacia una mesita de luz, donde un portarretrato mostraba una foto de mis padres que nunca llegue a conocer bien. Ellos no estaban más sonriendo ni bailando, apenas me miraban, abrazados. Mi madre con sus ojos tan verdes me contemplaba amablemente, como si intentase consolarme. Mi padre apenas se apoyaba en ella, pero tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, con tanta determinación que no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí la absurda necesidad de aquel contacto con mis padres, de los brazos de mi madre, de la protección de mi padre, del cariño y del amor incondicional. Pero no los tenía.

Fue entonces que, lloré.

Lloré, por el infortunio de mi nacimiento y de mi destino. Lloré, por la profecía hecha a un niño que mudaría el destino del mundo por la decisión de Voldemort.

Lloré, por la infancia que nunca tuve, sueños que nunca se realizarían y peleas que jamás tendría.

Lloré, por Sirius, condenado por un crimen que no cometió, por no estar a mi lado y por mantenerse cuerdo, apenas teniendo en mente su inocencia.

Lloré, por cada momento perdido, cada risa olvidada, cada beso no dado y porque sabía que nada más sería igual. Ya no era más el mismo, parecía estar siendo controlado por un Imperius porque simplemente no sentía nada hasta ese entonces.

Me encontraba perdido en lágrimas, no fui capaz de sentir cuando manos gentiles acariciaron mis cabellos. Una suave voz pidiéndome calma me hipnotizó y no conseguí hacer nada a no ser enterrar mi cabeza en su panza, que apareciera para consolarme.

—Va a estar todo bien, Harry —dijo Ginny, abrazándome, luego sentándose a mi lado forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. Era diferente, ella no sonaba piadosa, pero si, firme, como si realmente estuviese queriendo trasmitirme confianza, fuerza.

—Nada está bien. Yo… yo soy un inútil. No pude salvarlo, Ginny —devolví el abrazo, trayéndola hacia mí, como si mi vida dependiese de aquel contacto.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer, Harry. Malfoy…

—-Él no tiene culpa —retruqué inmediatamente, sin saber bien el motivo, ignorando hechos relacionados a él, que presencié cuando estuve paralizado por Dumbledore.

Ginny pareció extrañamente vacilante por algún tiempo y me alejé de ella. Sin embargo, precisaba de esa cercanía, tal vez esa era mi salvación.

—Yo… yo puedo hacerte olvidar, Harry —murmuró ella tímidamente, retirándome los lentes.

Me dejo besar con vehemencia, los labios de Ginny estaban más cálidos y por algunos segundos estuve hechizado por ellos, pero no pude seguir; una extraña imagen apareció en mi cabeza.

Una imagen que no debería estar allí en aquel momento, pero había sido obsesivamente parte de mi vida en esos últimos meses.

Draco Malfoy.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —dije, alejándola de mí, ignorando el hecho de haber visto los ojos plateados del Slytherin idiota en lugar de los verdosos de Ginny. Ella pareció decepcionada cuando suspiró profundamente, pero sonrió, intentando darme apoyo.

Me levanté rápidamente y caminé hacia la puerta, mis pensamientos estaban nublados. Sentía como si aquello que Ginny quería hacer fuera extremadamente incorrecto. Especialmente en ese momento.

—Harry —la voz de ella sonó suplicante y por primera vez percibí que ella estaba a punto de quebrarse. Quería volver, pero no lo conseguí. _Yo también me siento así, Ginny, perdóname—._ Lleva la capa, sino, nadie te va a dejar en paz.

 _Nunca más tendré paz, Ginny. Nunca más_ , pensé, mientras tomé la capa de encima de la cama de Ron.

Salí con facilidad del castillo, la lluvia cayendo en los terrenos de la escuela no me mojaba, la protección de la capa me privaba de aquella extraña purificación.

Hogwarts estaba vacío a esa hora de la madrugada, sin Mortífagos o Aurores para continuar la lucha. Era como si todos hubieran huido o al menos dado una pequeña tregua antes de la verdadera confrontación.

Cerré los puños, sentí una súbita rabia al recordar a Dumbledore. Mi viejo mentor estaba muerto y aún había tantas preguntas que me gustaría hacer, que necesitaban ser explicadas. Ahora estaba solo. Una vez más.

Mínimamente ese sentimiento era distinto, ese dolor, esa perdida. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué parecía que un pedazo mío había sido arrancado sin piedad? ¿Por qué me sentía tan traicionado? ¿Por qué la muerte de él dolía más que la de Sirius?

Dumbledore parecía querer morir. Él podría haberlo evitado, podría haber hecho alguna cosa, cualquier cosa, ¡Merlin! Él era uno de los mejores brujos del mundo, nadie se importaría si matase a otra persona que lo estuviese amenazando de muerte. Especialmente si esa persona es hijo de un Mortífago, como Draco Malfoy. _Pero él no mató a Dumbledore_ , pensé mientras apretaba los dientes, contrariado.

—No importa —gruñí, pensando nuevamente en Dumbledore y en la crueldad de lo que había hecho conmigo, dejándome como testigo de su muerte. ¿Qué quería lograr con eso?—. Realmente no importa.

¿Y Sirius? Mi padrino siempre quiso vivir. Él quería estar a mi lado, para protegerme, para luchar hasta el fin. Y así lo hizo, hasta el último minuto, hasta ser brutal y cobardemente asesinado. Él se quedó conmigo, me defendió, se arriesgó. Canuto fue uno de los últimos eslabones con mis padres, entonces, ¿por qué no sentía tanto dolor como ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto?

 _Sabes por qué, pero no quieres entender esa posibilidad_. ¿Cómo podría saber? ¡Por supuesto que no podría saber! No había respuesta para aquella frase idiota que vino a mi cabeza. Dolía porque dolía, porque me engañaron, solo eso.

Alcancé los jardines, resolviendo esconderme en la cabaña de Hagrid por cierto tiempo. Probablemente el medio gigante no estaría por allí, estaría cuidando los heridos, siendo gentil como siempre. Ahí podría pensar un poco, alejarme de la mirada de todos, de más protección. ¿Qué tan jodido era? ¿Querer que todos me apoyasen y me dejen en paz al mismo tiempo?

—Debo estar enloqueciendo finalmente —repetí para mí mismo, ya subiendo uno de los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la cabaña.

Solo no esperaba oír una respuesta; especialmente de alguien cuya voz conocía tan bien.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Aquel tono era tan característico y familiar, al mismo tiempo en que era intrigante y perturbador, decidí seguir en la dirección del sonido, sabiendo exactamente quien iría a encontrar.

Draco Malfoy.

Oculto debido a la capa, observé la figura aristocrática de Malfoy desmoronarse frente a mí. Una sensación extraña golpeó en el fondo del estómago y no entendí que era. Él parecía desesperado. Se lo buscó. Serpiente despreciable.

Pero… no conseguí odiarlo. Eso me irritaba aún más. Él se ocupaba de transformar mi vida ya desequilibrada en un infierno, siempre que tenía oportunidad, pero aun así no tenía pena de él. Era realmente extraño, ¿cómo podía sentir pena de una persona tan cruel como él? Si Voldemort extendiese la mano a él, Draco aceptaría inmediatamente.

 _No, no aceptaría y sabes de eso._ Maldición. Realmente precisaba parar de pensar en cosas tan opuestas a mi realidad. Aquello no era un maldito cuento de hadas donde todos eran felices y las personas malas podrían tener una segunda oportunidad para redimirse. A pesar de todo el parloteo del mundo de la magia, no estábamos en historias de libros para niños.

—¡No, no pienses en eso, Draco, estúpido! —el Slytherin gritó nuevamente y quedé aún más curioso queriendo saber qué pensaba. Por qué estaría tan atormentado, como si quisiese… ¿morir?

Sí, porque el semblante de Draco Malfoy era adusto y desesperado. Él parecía un niño desprotegido, irreconocible al orgulloso líder de aquella casa tan detestable, que siempre estaba en el camino de Gryffindor. Por un momento, tuve el súbito deseo de estar a su lado, de dejar mis dedos curiosos tocar los rubios cabellos tan estrafalariamente desaliñados, incluso con la lluvia.

¿De dónde esos pensamientos estaban saliendo? _No_ quería tocar a Malfoy, él no representaba nada para mí. Nada, a no ser la personificación de algo que necesitaba destruir. Él debería ser el combustible de mi venganza. Todo comenzó por su causa. Como siempre preví, él traicionaría a todo el mundo.

Todos eran demasiado estúpidos para confiar en el _Niño-Que-Sobrevivió_ , pero a fin de cuentas, el patético tenía razón. Nunca se podría confiar en Malfoy.

Nunca.

Un condenado rayo iluminó brevemente el Bosque Prohibido, a la vez que sentí una punzada de amargura en mi pecho. Maldición. No podía ser.

 _Sí, querido Harry… él es la respuesta a la pregunta que te atormenta_. Esa irritante voz tendría que parar de hacerme pensar cosas que no quería pensar, o sería capaz de darme como regalo para BuckBeak la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos.

Pero Draco… maldición, _Malfoy_ , Malfoy no era respuesta para la única pregunta pertinente que tenía en aquel momento. No podía ser. Era ridículo.

Definitivamente _él_ no era el motivo por el cual la muerte de Dumbledore dolía tanto, claro que no. Para nada, en absoluto.

Ni el sentimiento de tracción.

Ni el dolor de mi pecho.

Ni el miedo.

¡Oh, mierda!

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo un idiota como Malfoy podría ser la respuesta? ¿Me sentía así de mal porque _él_ había armado todo? No podía ser. Debería esperar algo así de él, su padre era un Mortífago, era malvado, cruel, irritante…

 _Y tan perdido como tú, Harry querido. Y tú no deberías juzgar a las personas por lo que son sus padres. Tu propio padre no era un santo._ Era verdad, pero mi padre nunca iría al lado oscuro.

Diablos, estaba divagando para no pensar en el hecho de que Malfoy estaba importándome. Qué carajo. Eso no era bueno. Pero aun así… era.

 _Una mano pálida extendida para mí, queriendo mi amistad._ Rechazada.

 _Quidditch. Una disputa brutal, su cuerpo colapsando contra el mío, en cuanto el viento en busca por la snitch solo aumentaba nuestra rivalidad_. Plateados ojos que siempre me dejarán mareado.

 _Abucheos en el Día de San Valentín._ A pesar de todo, él parecía extrañamente interesado en quien me había mandado aquella carta.

 _Manos procurando siempre tocarme, en busca de algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era._ Él siempre pareció perdido entre la vacilación y la certeza de lo que quería. Yo también.

 _Sectumsempra_. Draco, no, Malfoy, ¡maldición! Malfoy perdiendo mucha sangre, a mis pies. Malfoy muriendo, Draco, la luz de los ojos plateados escapando. No… No podía ser.

¡Carajo! _Realmente_ no podía ser.

Pero aun así…

—¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

¡Oh, diablos! ¿Será que pensé en voz alta? Miré nuevamente a la figura agachada en el suelo y aún estaba con el rostro cubierto por las manos. No, él no me escuchó.

Él estaba…

¿Pensando en mí?

Él no tenía derecho de pensar en mí, él era un cobarde, manipulador. No podía pensar en mí. Eso no quedaría así.

No quería pensar en él y tampoco él debería pensar en mí.

Aunque…

—Puedo matarte. ¿Quién sabe si así no salgo de tus pensamientos? —mi voz salió fría, pero por dentro me sentí quemar. Todo era culpa de esos malditos ojos plateados, tan asustados, tan sumisos.

Realmente vivía en un maldito libro para niños.

Oh, creo que eso estaría bueno.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Reí en el momento de escribir y Amy rió más aún con esos comentarios totalmente a propósitos en relación a los libros y todo lo demás. Sí, Harry, haces parte de un libro, ¿nunca nadie te contó? Bien, segunda parte posteada. ¿A alguien se le ocurre que es lo que sigue? Sí sí, es eso… Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

 **Nota del Traductor:** Queda un capítulo más, la resolución. Intentaré postear más rápido ;]


	3. Chapter 3

" _Puedo matarte. ¿Quién sabe si así no salgo de tus pensamientos?"_

La frase flotó en el aire y ahí quedó, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Draco podía, si quisiese, cortar el aire con un cuchillo, de tan denso que estaba. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, empapando aún más sus prendas, no obstante, él no conseguía distinguir en cual sentido caía. Se advirtió anestesiado, distante. La culpa era todo a su alrededor.

La visión perturbada de un Harry tan desafiante cerca de él hizo con que quisiese correr en cualquier dirección, ignorando el torbellino de sentimientos que golpeaban, que le debilitaba, que le hacían preferir la muerte a estar ahí, cara a cara con el Gryffindor.

Indagó Harry, fríamente—. Entonces, ¿Cómo será? —Preguntándose si su pose de hombre fuerte era creíble, cuando por dentro sentía desfallecerse lentamente delante de la visión que tenía.

Estaba claro para ambos que serían destinados a permanecer en lados opuestos, por siempre. La arrogancia Slytherin de Draco Malfoy, que le impedía ceder a cualquier cosa que significase sacrificar su bienestar; sorprendido con la generosidad y altruismo de Harry Potter, que lo cualificaba como un genuino Gryffindor. Todo aquello contribuía para que estuviesen en esa situación en la que se encontraban.

Harry avanzó un paso en la dirección de Draco, que inmediatamente reaccionó, encontrándose involuntariamente contra uno de los árboles del Bosque. El Gryffindor sonrió maliciosamente, saboreando el saber que alguien le temía. Aunque, extrañamente no le agradó ese sentimiento; no quería que Malfoy le tuviese miedo. « _Cualquier cosa menos miedo»_ , pensó.

—¿No tienes nada más que hacer, Potter?

—Estaba muy bien por el Bosque, _Malfoy,_ hasta que oí grititos, y mira que gran coincidencia, ¡aquí estas! —gruñó Harry, varita en mano apuntada al medio de los ojos de Draco.

—El bosque no es tuyo. ¿Por qué no vas con tus amiguitos? Apuesto que ellos deben precisar mucho más de ti…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? ¡Responde! ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué estás aquí nuevamente?

—Que recuerde, la escuela no es tuya, Potter —Draco aún encontró alguna arrogancia en la voz, pero cuando Harry se aproximó peligrosamente a él, tragó en seco.

—No, no lo es. _Tu_ adorado profesor hizo cuestión de matar al responsable de la escuela —dijo fríamente, dejando una vez más las imágenes de la muerte de Dumbledore pasando a primer plano. Dolía, pero exteriorizar de esa manera parecía tener un efecto menos inquietante que simplemente romper todo.

—No es de tu incumbencia el por qué he vuelto. Tal vez esté queriendo acabar el servicio de Severus —retrucó Draco sin pensar, la varita también apuntada a Harry, listo para rebatir.

La mirada devastada del moreno le hizo bajar la varita inmediatamente, pateándose mentalmente por decir tamaña idiotez. No era secreto, por lo menos para un Slytherin, que él no estaba ahí para matar a nadie. Diablos, él no tuvo el valor de matar a Dumbledore, imagínate regresar a un lugar lleno de Aurores con la excusa de _terminar el servicio_. A veces él concordaba con su padre, realmente decía necedades antes de pensar bien.

—No matarías ni una mosca, Malfoy. Ahora, respóndeme.

—Simplemente volví, ¿no es eso suficiente? Capaz tenga tendencia suicida, ¿cuál es tu problema? —resolvió ignorar el comentario sobre su falta de valor y arrancar respuestas del Gryffindor.

Harry admitió mentalmente estar gustando de aquel jueguito unilateral de terror psicológico, con Draco huyendo por entre sus dedos, sin revelar lo que había ido a hacer en Hogwarts. En su mente, se preguntó por un momento si el Slytherin había vuelto para explicarle alguna cosa. « _No, ese raciocinio es patéticamente nada Malfoy, nada Slytherin, él nunca haría eso_ _»_ , pensó.

Decidió adoptar una táctica diferente y enloquecida, tal vez así arrancaría alguna cosa del Slytherin. Era su última y estúpida idea, tan idiota que podría funcionar.

—Mi problema es que volviste. Volviste y exijo saber por qué —dijo Harry entre dientes, sus ojos verdes chispeaban conforme su cuerpo se adaptaba a la calidez del cuerpo de Draco, semejante proximidad en que se encontraba.

—¿Qué… qué piensas que estás haciendo? —Draco se odió por parecer y sonar patéticamente asustado, pero la manera en la que Harry lo leía tan bien, sencillamente hacía con que el suelo escapara de sus pies.

Era extremadamente erótico estar ahí, bajo la lluvia, preso entre aquel árbol y los ojos de Harry Potter. Debería aborrecer esa sensación de ser analizado, de compartir la misma respiración con el Gryffindor, pero tan desquiciada estaba su mente esos días que la única cosa que venía a su cabeza era el deseo de saber lo que el moreno haría.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy pensando? —Harry se encontró preguntando, hipnotizado por los plateados ojos de Draco, acortando la distancia mínima entre los dos, tocando con la varita la manzana de Adán del rubio, haciéndose agua la boca al verlo moverse con dificultad.

Curiosamente, Draco encontró fuerzas delante de esa inspección para alejarse del árbol, aproximándose a Harry. El Gryffindor desvió los ojos de los de Malfoy para ver su varita casi perforar la piel blanquecina del cuello del Slytherin.

—Hazlo, Potter. Si es tu destino, mátame —la voz de Draco salió como si estuviese respondiendo a un llamado banal; era fría, desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Para el Slytherin, sería mucho más fácil. Convivir con un nuevo sentimiento, uno al que no estaba preparado o siquiera conocía, culminando con las obligaciones familiares que poseía, parecía ser demasiado para soportar. El camino más fácil sería las dos palabras más temidas en el mundo de la magia: Avada Kedavra.

Era lo que deseaba.

Era lo que necesitaba.

Sin amor, sin sentimientos, sin problemas.

 _«Sin Harry»_ , la vocecita dentro de él se manifestó, sin piedad.

—¿A quién le importa? —se escuchó preguntar, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, como si estuviese sintiendo dolor.

Harry apenas notó esa mudanza de comportamiento. Era muy extraño ver a Draco con actitudes tan limítrofes y humanas. Casi podía desear que él siempre fuese así. En su sádico punto de vista, un Malfoy vulnerable y susceptible sería mucho más fácil de ser domado y, consecuentemente, manipulado. Sacudió la cabeza, lanzando agua a los lados, ante el pensamiento egoísta que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Harry, verdaderamente preocupado.

—No importa. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Voy a besarte — se escuchó diciendo, ignorando la pregunta de Draco, los ojos verdes fijados en los labios temblorosos del Slytherin, como si estuviese bajo algún hechizo, fascinado por aquel pedazo de piel, más sonrosado que antes, acentuado por la lluvia y baja temperatura.

—Yo no… —Harry creyó escuchar un murmullo efímero y lejano, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, solamente el latir errático de dos corazones y el gemido ahogado de Draco dentro de la boca del Gryffindor fueron oídos.

Draco sintió el tiempo detenerse, al igual que las gotas de lluvia, los sonidos hipnóticos del Bosque Prohibido. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo para reverenciarlos, como si tuviesen la noción de que dos enemigos cruzaron la tenue línea que separaba el bien del mal, el claro del oscuro.

Harry Potter de Draco Malfoy.

La sensación de ser besado por un Draco incierto era diferente de cualquier otra que pudiese tener. Cada poro de su cuerpo correspondía a la suavidad aterciopelada de la lengua del Slytherin, incluso reacio, parecía no querer abdicar ese contacto. Sintió los finos dedos del rubio buscar el final de su cuello, uñas arañando su nuca, acercándolo más, impidiéndole respirar, excitándolo como nadie nunca había hecho.

Curiosamente, sin pensar en la idea que tuviese antes, cuando alejó a Ginny, no queriendo que ella lo confortase de una manera más íntima. Con Draco, sin embargo, él parecía necesitar ese contacto, para probar a si mismo que no todo estaba perdido, que existía alguna cosa por la cual valía la pena luchar.

Cuando sintió la pierna de Malfoy rozar, casual y tímidamente por entre las suyas, Harry gimió, sus dientes clavándose firmes en el labio del Slytherin, casi arrancando sangre. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte del rubio, pero él pareció disfrutar de esa rudeza. Las manos pálidas abriendo la capa de invisibilidad, arrojándola al suelo, finalmente, teniendo una visión completa del moreno.

Draco se encontraba en un mundo particular, se resumía tan solo en él y en Harry. Desde que el Gryffindor tocó sus labios, decidió que no quería más saber de otra cosa a no ser la sensación de pura y completa entrega. Debía empujarlo lejos, impedir dejarse caer en aquel infinito desorden. Pero no lo conseguía, no cuando Potter mordía sus labios, gemía dentro de su boca, tiraba de sus cabellos. Quería simplemente entregarse y no pensar en más nada.

Aquella sensación era mejor que la muerte. Tal vez aun pudiese existir una oportunidad para él.

Continuó permitiendo la dulce invasión de Harry cuando sintió las manos del moreno asegurando sus pulsos, impidiendo tocarlo, justamente cuando se aproximaba al bajo vientre del moreno. « _Tan orgulloso…»,_ pensó.

Dedos entrelazados, Draco tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la espalda ganando arañazos por el contacto con el tronco del árbol tras él, al mismo tiempo en que cualquier posible e inimaginable dolor era absorbido de su mente por los canículas labios de Harry que sorbían y lamian la región descubierta de su cuello, marcando aquel territorio.

—Merlin… —él se vio murmurando, una sensación tornándose demasiado para que él consiguiese formular cualquier otra cosa coherente. La verdad, nada coherente pasaba en su mente. Quería y necesitaba apenas sentir. Ni que fuese aquello.

—¿Estas disfrutando, no? —preguntó Harry, maliciosamente, capturando los labios que le eran ofrecidos con un simple rozar provocativo. Podía jurar que oía a Malfoy gruñir y tuvo ganas de reír.

—No sabes lo que dices o haces —siseó Draco, tal como el símbolo de su casa, aunque evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Entonces el Gryffindor rió, su pecho pegado al de Draco, una de las manos sosteniendo la barbilla puntiaguda del rubio, forzándolo a encarar sus ojos.

—¿No te gusta? —repitió la pregunta, ésta vez pasando la lengua por sus propios labios, probando un poco de las gotas de lluvia que lo mojaban, haciendo que Draco lo envidiase por un momento.

—No —el Slytherin mintió descaradamente, su corazón disparado al hacerlo, sintiéndose absurdamente culpable. Se preguntó si Harry habría percibido.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa —susurró Harry, la mano que estaba en la barbilla del Slytherin pasando ligeramente en frente a los ojos del rubio, que involuntariamente cerró—. Y esto de aquí concuerda con ellos —la mano libre del Gryffindor descendió por el abdomen del otro, encontrando el miembro ya excitado. Tocó metódicamente, apenas para probar lo que afirmaba.

—Maldito… —Draco se mordió el labio, intentando ignorar un gemido que amenazaba escapar.

—Debo confesar que disfruto más de las reacciones de tu cuerpo que las de tus palabras, querido _Draco_ —Harry forzó el nombre del Slytherin, que lo observó asustado, incómodo con la súbita intimidad. Ellos deberían ser enemigos, tratarse por el nombre era por demás perturbador.

El Slytherin intentó apartarse, pero Harry lo empujó contra el árbol, un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

—Malfoy, las cosas pueden ser placenteras… —masajeó nuevamente el miembro de Draco—. O bien dolorosas —rápidamente apretó uno de los pezones del rubio—. Solo depende de ti.

—Oh, eso porque tú eres el temible y malvado… _Gryffindor_ —Draco le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—No sabes con quien estás hablando —entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, pero yo sí sé —Draco avanzó para encima del Gryffindor y Harry retrocedió repentinamente con las defensas bajas, preguntándose qué el rubio estaba pensando hacer.

Draco continuaba sonriendo, más confiado ahora, ya que percibía la sorprendente confianza de Harry fallar por un segundo. Era su oportunidad de aprovechar ese momento de debilidad. Debía irse _ya_.

Pero… hizo exactamente lo opuesto.

—Eres el único _Harry Potter_ —acortó la distancia entre los dos, lanzándose a los labios del moreno, las bocas chocándose con violencia voraz y torpe, dientes colapsando, lenguas enroscándose con una danza prohibida, pero deseada.

Harry no sabía que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, la única cosa que no pasaba por su cabeza era el motivo por el cual se dejaba tirarse encima de su capa de invisibilidad, el cuerpo de Malfoy siendo rápidamente liberado de las ropas mojadas y encontrando al suyo, ejerciendo un peso desconocido y bienvenido.

—Malfoy… —ni sabía que pretendía decir, pero precisaba llamar la atención del otro, de alguna manera.

—No digas nada, _Harry_. Ni una palabra —farfulló el rubio, besando al Gryffindor, los ojos perdidos en algún lugar que no era en los verdes del moreno. Eso lo irrito por un segundo, pero también le llevo a cuestionar lo que estaba pasando.

Se quedó en silencio, ignorando una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le ordenaba a no dejar aquel asunto morir. Pero, una vez más, las ideas se evaporaron cuando miró a Draco, sentado en sus muslos, la fina blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo, los cabellos siempre tan arreglados ahora desaliñados, cayendo por los ojos claros.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Harry observó sus manos tomar vida propia y abrirse camino por entre los botones de la blusa de Draco, deleitándose con el pálido torso desprovisto de pelos, sin embargo tan bien delineado. Se preguntó como nunca había percibido eso. « _Nunca miré a Draco de esa manera. Nunca»_ , pensó, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. A lo largo de ese año, solo reparaba en los movimientos del Slytherin y todo lo que él podría representar.

Alejó esos pensamientos peligrosos de su cabeza mientras acercaba aún más a Draco, haciéndolo recostar encima de él. Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos minutos, Harry sintiendo los erráticos latidos del corazón del Slytherin, encontrando aquello increíblemente adorable. El rubio fue el primero en tomar una actitud, presionando los labios en el cuello del Gryffindor.

Era casi un gesto de amor, los besos que Draco depositaba en esa región, y si tal vez Harry no estuviese tan preocupado en percibir la profundidad de eso, concluiría que el rubio realmente quería que aquello fuese especial.

Pero él, Harry, no podía dejarse llevar por eso. No quería amor, aquel sentimiento era peligroso, maldito, condenado. Todas las personas que amaba lo abandonaban, desaparecían de su vida. Deseo. Deseo era una buena palabra, un buen sentimiento. Podía desear a Malfoy y no sentirse culpable.

Motivado solo por aquella sensación, concluyó que Malfoy era, incluso siendo suave, irritantemente provocador y él consideraba ese gesto un desafío. Sujetó al rubio por los cabellos, teniendo plena consciencia de que debería estar lastimándolo. Los viró rudamente, invirtiendo las posiciones, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mojados al ver al Slytherin debajo de él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Potter? —preguntó Draco, los codos apoyados en la capa, una mirada desafiante y la sonrisa en los labios, listo para un comentario típicamente sarcástico.

—No sabes lo que quiero.

—¿Te excita tenerme así, Harry?

—¿No fuiste tú quien dijo de no hablar nada?

—Es verdad —asintió, con una sonrisa, recostándose nuevamente, abriendo los brazos para Harry.

El Gryffindor sonrió, una sensación diferente, comenzando en su estómago, acelerando su corazón, cerrando su garganta y su beso fue la única solución para impedir que su mente pensase mucho en eso.

Los labios se enroscaron en una danza lúbrica, con brazos acompañando esa coreografía. Draco dejó que Harry lo tomará, sus manos encontrando abrigo en la espalda del Gryffindor, entrando por debajo de las prendas que intentaba arrancar, impacientemente. La sonrisa del moreno fue la respuesta que recibió, seguido por el rápido gesto de tirar la pieza de ropa, finalmente quedando como el Slytherin.

Chispas de electricidad escaparon de los ojos de ambos cuando sus torsos se tocaron brevemente. Draco sonrió, una vez más dejándose besar y tocar, el corazón dividido en aquel mar de sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Las manos de Harry descendieron vertiginosamente por entre los dos, acariciando en el camino uno de los pezones y el abdomen del Slytherin, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón donde se detuvo.

Verdes en los plateados, Harry miraba a Draco como si pidiese permiso para seguir adelante. Los dedos blancos y finos del rubio por encima de los callosos del moreno, tomándolos firmemente, fueron la seguridad que él necesitaba.

Mordió levemente el cuello de Draco, lamiendo en seguida en esa misma región, en cuanto las manos desabotonaban el pantalón del rubio. Se sorprendió al percibir que el Slytherin no usaba ninguna pieza de ropa aparte de esa. Levantó una de las cejas y la sonrisa descarada que Malfoy le dio hizo que su rostro se enrojeciera.

—¿Tienes miedo de no aguantar, Potter?

Harry apenas gruñó, mordiendo el torso de Draco en respuesta, arrancando un gemido alto del rubio. Se sintió victorioso, se giró para mirar los ojos de Malfoy, desafiándolo a hacer algo que ni él sabía bien que era.

Permanecieron en aquel juego sin saber por cuanto tiempo, hasta que Harry, guiado por las manos de Draco, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo; la lengua trazaba un camino sinuoso, no queriendo perder ninguna parte de la alba piel del Slytherin, aprovechando el sabor de él, la textura debajo de su lengua, la tersura masculina tan particular del abdomen del rubio.

El ombligo parecía ser la única región que Harry quería dejar de tocar. No por no sentir el mínimo deseo en provocar y tocar esa pequeña área con la punta de su lengua y oír los gemidos de Draco en respuesta, pero estaba petrificado por un pequeño detalle en aquel lugar. La minúscula joya que Harry podía jurar ser de oro blanco, adornaba el ombligo de Draco, de manera perturbadoramente perfecta, como si estuviese sido hecha para ser atrapado ahí. El pequeño piercing en forma de serpiente, cubierto de diamantes, era un ítem tan absurdamente nada mágico, que Harry analizó con la punta de sus dedos, no percibiendo las placenteras contracciones del abdomen del rubio.

—Qué cosa más Muggle… —dijo Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente para Draco—. Nunca pensé que un orgulloso Malfoy haría eso.

—No sabes hasta donde los Malfoy son capaces de ir para aumentar su placer.

Harry no respondió, apenas continuó observando la joya, reparando en los detalles, en los contrastes excitándose apenas con eso. Los dedos de Draco, entonces buscaban los cabellos del moreno, aproximándolo al piercing, queriendo que el otro le tocase, lambiese, hiciese cualquier cosa que no fuese apenas mirar.

—Calma, Malfoy… apresurar no va a servir de nada…

—¿Calma para qué? ¿Ya no esperaste lo suficiente? —Draco agarró a Harry por los hombros besándolo de manera violenta, no le importaba si sus dientes mordían los labios del Gryffindor y su lengua pareciese tener vida propia, pretendiendo abrigo en cualquier parte de la boca del moreno. Cuando se soltaron, los ojos del otro estaban verdes tan oscuros y nublados que el Slytherin podía jurar que estaban casi negros.

—Muy bien, Draco. Me convenciste.

Draco abrió los ojos incrédulo, sin creer que finalmente Harry iría a dejar el sadismo de lado, y partir a una acción más directa. Por un momento se preguntó si el Gryffindor no estaría con recelo de tocarlo, de no saber qué hacer. Pero, cuando percibió la destreza con la cual el moreno arrancaba sus pantalones, esa apocada teoría cayó por tierra.

Totalmente desvestido, Harry dejó que el rubio lo admirase por algún momento antes de proseguir, él mismo ya haciéndolo. No se cansaba de reparar en los pequeños detalles que tornaban a Draco una criatura más que deliciosa.

El Slytherin, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes, ansioso por los nervios. Notó ser analizado, así que resolvió terminar pronto con eso. Por más que necesitara un momento diferente donde pudiese ser querido, no tenía mucha práctica. Las palabras de sus compañeros de Casa quemaban su mente, como si estuviese entre brazas: « _¿Quién podría amar a un Slytherin? No necesitamos amor, Draco. Sexo es práctico y necesario. Amor es superfluo.»_

Ellos tenían razón. Sexo era práctico y rápido. Sin conexiones. Él podría vivir con eso. Vivió casi toda su vida entera de esa manera.

Abrió los pantalones de Harry en un único movimiento, exponiendo al moreno para su apreciación. Sonrió brevemente viendo que, diferente de él pero no menos sorprendente, el Gryffindor usaba una ropa interior de algodón ajustada a sus piernas, modelándolo a la perfección. Draco sintió su boca salivar delante del volumen que ahí se formaba y mordió los labios para prevenir un gemido que se obstinaba en escapar cuando sus dedos se metían en la prenda del otro, lo acarició lentamente.

Harry gritó, la mano en el pecho de Draco, el corazón disparando con esos toques. Nadie nunca lo había tocado de esa manera, tan íntimo y provocador. Mirar los ojos del Slytherin era como pedir para perderse en un río prohibido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo miró cuando el otro pensó en sacar la mano de adentro de su ropa interior, impidió, disfrutando de los dedos paseando por su miembro, tocando ligeramente sus testículos, arañándolo cariñosamente, excitándolo hasta el punto en que no consiguió hacer más nada, a no ser pedir que el rubio parase.

—¿Ya cansado? —preguntó Draco, llevando la mano a su boca, seductoramente pasando el semen que había desprendido del miembro de Harry por los labios, deleitándose con el gusto salado del Gryffindor.

—Maldito, tú no…

—Sin amenazas, Harry. Te necesito, ahora. De una buena vez.

Harry cerró los ojos, sin creer la firmeza de la voz de Draco. Resolvió no pensar más que podría ser, en lo que podría suceder. Ya había sentido la fuerza que venia del Slytherin y perderse en aquel mar rubio y plata era lo que más estaba ansiando en el momento.

Apartó el pantalón opresor de una sola vez, gustando de ver su erección rozar sin pudor en la de Draco, mientras que sus manos aseguraban el rostro del rubio para que sus labios pudiesen besarlos con más firmeza, más deseo.

El Slytherin rodó los ojos y mordió sus labios, descendiendo sus manos por la espalda de Harry, descubriendo pequeñas cicatrices en esa región, probablemente causadas por las vigorosas partidas de Quidditch que el moreno no se cansaba de disputar ni desistir, siendo irritantemente vencedor en todas. Acarició algunas pequeñas marcas, provocando otras, especialmente las más recientes, con sus uñas, arrancando gemidos del moreno. Decidió que ese era un sonido que podría acostumbrarse a oír.

—Detente, si no quieres que te lastime, Malfoy —gruñó Harry, apretando uno de los pezones del rubio para probar que estaba hablando en serio.

—Oh, ¿volvimos a los apellidos, _Potter_? —Draco devolvió la pregunta, sonriendo, las manos encontrando intencionalmente las nalgas del moreno, que él apretó en su dirección, acariciando, impidiendo al otro decir cualquier cosa.

Harry decidió que la provocación había llegado al fin. Las manos que aseguraban el rostro de Draco descendieron rápidamente para las piernas del rubio, que fueron levantadas calmadamente, sin quebrar nunca el contacto visual con el Slytherin.

Hipnotizado por las reacciones de Draco, Harry sonrió al ver que tragaba en seco, probablemente anticipando tanto cuanto él lo que estaba por venir.

El Gryffindor nunca supo lo que vendría en los siguientes segundos, solo que había colocado los dedos con torpeza en el interior de la boca de Draco y que éste los chupaba con tanta ansia que él se sintió casi llegando al límite del placer con aquel pequeño gesto. En seguida, tal como había visto en una de las películas "prohibidas" que su primo solía mantener escondidas, tocó la entrada del Slytherin con la punta de uno de los dedos humedecidos.

Sintió las paredes de Draco abriéndose por esa pequeña invasión, y tan pronto penetrada, ellas empujaban hacia afuera pareciendo rechazar aquel gesto. Harry se mordió el labio, imaginando como seria estar allí adentro, no con el segundo dedo que acababa de introducir. Quería, anticipaba perderse ahí dentro, presionar por un lugar prohibido y desconocido, ver el rostro del rubio perder la pose aristocrática y ganar un aire salvaje, de quien quería y precisaba ser poseído.

Movió los dedos aún con cierta dificultad dentro de Draco, su brazo siendo apretado algunas veces por las manos del Slytherin, que se contenía por no gritar, los dientes marcando los labios, casi arrancando sangre de ellos.

Fue imprescindible un gesto menos delicado de Harry, casi rozando la rudeza, para que Draco abriese los ojos y gritase, el sonido ni bien saliendo de sus labios y transformándose en un perezoso aullido, seguido de un violento tirón del brazo del Gryffindor.

—Dentro. Ahora. Sin juegos. O te mato, Potter.

Harry lamió sus labios y sonrió, retirando los dedos sin delicadeza de dentro de Draco, disfrutando de oírlo gritar nuevamente. Tomó su propio miembro en una de las manos, las piernas del Slytherin acomodadas en sus hombros, una de ellas casi cayendo y se preguntó si aquello debería ser hecho de esa manera.

Actuó sin pensar cuando tuvo su miembro lubrificado mágicamente por Draco, que tenía la pésima manía de anticiparse a él. Aunque, el rubio había tenido un buen recordatorio y Harry decidió no pensar mucho en eso y continuar en lo que tanto anhelaba.

Nada que ya tuviese leído, escuchado, conocido o experimentado podría compararse con la sensación de estar dentro de Draco Malfoy. Hasta allí dentro el rubio conseguía ser perfecto, cálido, acogedor. Cosas que él nunca imaginaria poder decir de un Slytherin, pero que no había como no pensar.

Estuvieron segundos en esa posición, una de las piernas de Draco sosegada en la cadera de Harry, el rubio visiblemente sonrojado, la lluvia cayendo entre ellos, mojándolos, dejando todo a su alrededor más vivo, más erótico.

Tocó el miembro de Draco con una de sus manos; las uñas corriendo por la vena protuberante de ahí abajo, deleitándose de ver como el rubio simplemente gemía, pero no encontraba sus ojos, tornando aquella experiencia impersonal, no agradable al Gryffindor. Fue preciso que se moviese para que el otro inmediatamente lo mirase, silenciosamente pidiendo para que él no prosiguiese.

Harry continuó masturbando firmemente a Draco, tocando el piercing aleatoriamente con los dedos siempre que podía, descubriendo que eso parecía excitar al Slytherin. Tal vez fuese ese límite de placer que él había mencionado antes.

El Gryffindor constató cuan ridícula era la situación, darle placer a Draco y no conseguir nada a cambio, cuando vio la cantidad generosa de líquido pre seminal saliendo del Slytherin, anunciando que estaba por acabar. Ligeramente irritado, retiró la mano del miembro del rubio y el sonido que salió de sus labios lo hizo sentirse victorioso, por simplemente haber sorprendido al otro.

—También quiero algo de eso, Draco —murmuró Harry, forzándose para fuera del cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo la presión de la expulsión demasiado para ser soportada.

—Muy bien —dijo Draco, para confirmarle a Harry que realmente estaba hablando en serio. Tomó la cadera del moreno y empujándolo hacia él, movía exactamente en el sentido opuesto del Gryffindor.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo, con la fricción húmeda entre los cuerpos, el vaivén lento y desconocido para ambos simplemente resultaba demasiado interesante para ser modificado o imaginado. Harry se forzaba a ir lento dentro del cuerpo de Draco, intentaba encontrar alguna cosa nueva buscando arrancarle una reacción diferente cuando lo tocaba de esa manera.

Y tuvo su recompensa cuando Draco jaló de sus cabellos, con una mirada predadora dentro de los ojos plateados, el mismo mirar de antes cuando le tocaba con sus dedos, un observar que mezclaba redención y pecado, algo que podría admirar para siempre. Resolvió que quería ver aquello por unos minutos más, entonces se mantuvo moviéndose de esa manera, oyendo los murmullos incoherentes del Slytherin como si fuese melodía para sus oídos.

Draco ya no quería ningún otro tipo de sentimiento, peso, reacción o motivos, solo quería estar allí, bajo Harry Potter, siendo tomado de esa manera, amalgama salvaje y cuidadosa. El moreno parecía saber tocar los puntos que causaban más placer, como si ya hubiesen hecho eso por largos meses o años. Era absurdamente irrisorio como sabía hacerlo gemir como una chica y pedir por más.

—Draco, no puedo soportarlo más… —oyó a Harry musitando en sus oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja como si quisiese traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

 _«Ni yo…»,_ pensó Draco, sujetando al Gryffindor por los hombros, haciendo con que lo mirase.

—Tócame, Harry. Tócame y no te contengas más… —pidió Draco, viendo los orbes verdes quemando nuevamente, sonrió sabiendo que el clímax entre ellos era intenso.

Harry besó a Draco velozmente, la lengua serpenteando por toda la extensión de la boca del Slytherin, yendo a parar a su cuello, que era mordido ligeramente en cuanto una de las manos llegaba al miembro del rubio, ya más que estimulado, pronto para acabar.

Draco se revolvía en contra del Gryffindor, como podía, sin querer perder ninguno de los contactos que estaba teniendo, que fuese de la mano, la lengua o del miembro de Harry dentro de él, principalmente éste último. Su cadera danzando erráticamente en la dirección del moreno, orgulloso de sí por estar arrancando los gritos de placer del otro.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En un momento ellos se movían de manera casi imposible, manos, bocas, miembros, piernas entrelazadas, enredadas y bañadas de lluvia, y en el instante siguiente, todo paró en una explosión delante de los ojos de ambos.

Los fuegos artificiales verdes, plateados y negros, que ambos podían jurar haber oído y visto delante de sus ojos, los cegaron por algunos segundos, suficiente para que intentasen guardar los sentimientos que pedían para transbordar en aquel momento. Aun, ni todo era suficientemente imperfecto, ellos tenían que mejorar siempre.

—Como me gustas... —susurró Draco, las manos aferrando a Harry aún más cerca de sí, los dedos enroscados en los cabellos de la nuca del moreno, era posible sentir el aroma del Gryffindor por todos sus poros, imposible olvidarlo, jamás. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Harry, el rostro escondido en la curva del cuello de Draco.

—No me hagas repetir —pidió el rubio, removiéndose inconfortablemente bajo el moreno.

Harry percibió el gesto y también se movió, saliendo de adentro de Draco. Arrepentido por el contacto perdido, encontró entonces en una de las manos del Slytherin algo que lo calentase, aunque brevemente.

Dejando el silencio confortable vestirles como una capa protectora, en cuanto la lluvia caía entre ellos de manera fina, apenas manteniéndolos húmedos, nunca para causar alguna disconformidad. Ambos sentían el peso de lo que había sido compartido entre ellos. Toda y cada línea que existía entre ellos, fuese de odio, discordia, venganza y hasta competición, simplemente desaparecía, dando lugar a lo que sentían en ese momento, a lo que habían acabado de descubrir.

Harry parecía estar aceptándolo de manera dividida. Todas las imágenes de Draco a lo largo de los años de Hogwarts, en ese sexto año en especial, colapsaban con lo que había sucedido esa noche, confundiéndolo. El rubio nunca le había dado pruebas de que podría cambiar, que tenía un corazón, que disfrutaría de estar a su lado. No hasta esa noche, donde el caleidoscopio de sentimientos y acontecimientos fuese girado de manera vertiginosa.

Del otro lado, Draco vivenciaba lo mismo, pero más perturbado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, tampoco que decir, si debería apenas levantarse y salir de ahí actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido, manteniendo apenas en la memoria los recuerdos de los toques de Harry, que lo acompañarían a un largo viaje hacia un futuro desconocido.

—Sé que no ibas a matar a Dumbledore —la voz del Gryffindor arrancó toda y cualquier coraje del Slytherin, impidiéndolo de responder, aumentando aún más el deseo de virar su espalda e irse.

Harry caviló haber ido directamente al asunto, aunque no estaba seguro cómo hacerlo sin simplemente tirar esa bomba. Desde que todo terminó, él estaba con ansias de hacer a Draco percibir que él sabía todo.

Al sentir a Draco aflojar la presión en su mano, tuvo certeza de que el rubio pretendía escapar una vez más, solo que él no iba dejar que sucediera. Draco podía, quién sabe, luchar junto a ellos. Tenía la certeza de que había algo bueno escondido debajo de toda esa magnífica mascara de frialdad tan propia de los Malfoy.

—¿Qué esperas que diga? —preguntó Draco, cuando intentó levantarse y Harry lo atrapó para encima de la capa nuevamente. Quedaron intercambiando miradas sin significados por segundos, hasta que el Gryffindor desvió la mirada, pasando la mano por los cabellos mojados. _«Tan típicamente Gryffindor»,_ pensó el Slytherin.

—Nada. No tienes que decir nada, Draco.

—Entonces suelta mi mano, necesito irme.

—¿Irte? —preguntó Harry, en voz alta— ¿Hacia dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿De vuelta con los Mortífagos? —estaba irritado, pero ¿quién no estaría?, viendo alguien abandonar una oportunidad de mejorar, de salvarse.

—¡Eso no te incumbe, Potter! —escupió Draco las palabras, levantándose bruscamente, ignorando el martilleo en su pecho que le mostraba estar actuando de manera equivocada.

—¡Claro que sí! —ese parecía un razonamiento tan obvio que Harry tuvo que contener las ganas que tenia de golpear en la cabeza a Draco, haciéndolo entender la obviedad.

—¡No, no es! ¡No porque estuvieses con tu… con esa cosa tuya dentro mío que sabes todo sobre mi vida! ¡No esperes promesas de amor, Potter! ¡Eso no sucederá! —se vistió lo más rápido que las ropas mojadas le permitían, sin mirar a Harry, confiando que ignorar los ojos verdes del otro sería la mejor solución para todo.

—¡Cambiar de tema no solucionará nada! ¡Mírame, Draco, deja de actuar como un niño de 11 años! —gritó Harry, virando al Slytherin para sí. Se observaron por un largo instante y el moreno percibió la verdad en los ojos del otro. Tenía miedo. El rubio simplemente temía por algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que te quedes. Todos saben que tu…

—¡Nadie sabe nada, Harry! Cumpliré con mis obligaciones —Draco enderezo su chaqueta, tomando la varita del suelo en el mismo instante que Harry se apoderó de su pulso.

—¿Obligaciones? ¿Ser ordenado por un lunático asesino? ¡Ese no eres tú! ¡No podrías matar a nadie! ¡Vas a terminar muriendo!

—¿Qué futuro tengo aquí, Potter? ¿Enloqueciste? Los Aurores probablemente van a querer mi cabeza, así que cuentes para todos que planeé todo. ¡Eso, si ya no lo hiciste!

—Yo nunca… —pero no fue capaz de proseguir. Sabía que Draco tenía razón, él mismo ya había contado para sus amigos que Malfoy había tramado todo, que su obsesión estaba correcta, que el Slytherin no era digno de confiar.

—¿Cómo sabes que no iba a matar a Dumbledore? —preguntó Draco, tenía ese intrigante cuestionamiento en su cabeza desde que Harry le había dicho.

—Yo… —el moreno suspiro—. Dumbledore me petrificó, vi todo.

Draco sintió su garganta cerrarse y solamente cuando resultó imposible respirar, se apoyó en el árbol más próximo, con Harry pisándole los talones. No podía creer que el Gryffindor había sido testigo de todas sus palabras, toda su indecisión e indiferencias. Quería morir, o mejor, quería salir rápido de ahí y no mirar más en el rostro del moreno, que ciertamente no lo perdonaría, y muy probablemente usaría sus propias palabras contra él.

Pero lo que encontró en Harry fue exactamente lo opuesto. Comprensión en sus ojos glaucos, la mano gentil sobre sus hombros, el brazo libre reteniéndolo para un abrazo. Suspiró profundamente, dejándose perder por un momento en aquel contacto tan humanamente desconocido para él.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo, mientras su voz se ahogaba por tener los labios posados sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Claro que puedes. La Orden puede protegerte.

—La Orden no protegió a Dumbledore. Nadie puede hacer nada, Harry, ¿no puedes verlo? —preguntó Draco, alejándose del moreno. Las manos ahora sostenían el rostro, enfrentándolo, intentando hacer con que el Gryffindor acreditara en lo absurdo que ni él mismo conseguía.

—Es verdad. Pero podemos solucionar eso si estamos juntos.

Draco sonrió irónicamente. Se preguntó, ¿Dónde estaría el feroz e imponente Gryffindor?, que parecía estar tan dispuesto a dar fin a su vida, que siempre le perseguía, que no dudaba en hacer cualquier cosa para probar que él no era digno de confianza.

—¿Juntos? Eso no es una posibilidad —Draco se alejó. Sabía lo que el futuro le reservaba a Harry Potter y no podía permitirse compartir el mínimo que fuese aquello. No se sentía digno, no importaba cuanto el otro le dijese lo contrario.

—Haz de esta tu posibilidad. Troca tus planes, Draco —pidió Harry, apoderándose de la mano del Slytherin, impidiendo que se alejase aún más. Sentía que estaba perdiendo y no le parecía algo bueno para que sucediera.

—No cambiaré mi posición, Harry. Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? No puedo creer que hayas venido aquí para que te jodiera —las palabras de Harry salieron con violencia y angustia, tenía exactamente esa intención. Necesitaba lastimar a Draco para que tal vez desistiera de irse.

Draco se acercó a Harry, unieron frente con frente, sin una gota de emoción en los ojos. No había amor, ni miedo, ni al menos rabia. Había apenas dos orbes plateados.

—Lo que paso aquí fue un atajo. El mejor que tomé en toda mi vida.

Harry sintió sus ojos poniéndose húmedos y quería poder colocar la culpa en la lluvia, que caía nuevamente con fuerza, pero de alguna manera disfrutaba poder demostrar sus sentimientos. Estaba cansado de esconderse.

—Entonces continúa en él.

—Realmente te enamoraste —dijo sonriendo mínimamente.

—¿Y tú, no? —preguntó Harry, acompañando la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

—Entonces quédate.

—No hagas eso de nuevo, Harry. Ya decidimos que…

—Tú decidiste y yo no concorde.

—No pedí tu opinión, Potter —murmuró cansado. Solo quería irse, se sentía patéticamente maleable por los pedidos de Harry, por la confesión no velada que hizo, por saber que si el Gryffindor insistiese él sería capaz de tirar todo por la borda y aceptar la mano que le era extendida, diferente de lo que el moreno había hecho años antes.

Se alejó, sin saber cómo actuar. Debería seguir el mismo camino por el que vino cuando huía de Severus, pero sus pies no parecían querer obedecer a sus órdenes, no hasta aproximarse a Harry nuevamente.

El beso legado fue más delicado que los otros, como si quisiesen guardar memorias, eternizando aquel momento. Fotografías o escritos no serían necesarios en cuanto las bocas pudiesen recordar perfectamente de las formas y gustos, una de la otra.

Se soltaron a regañadientes, Harry pareciendo más sacudido que Draco, no buscando los ojos plateados y el Slytherin quedó agradecido por eso. Le dio la espalda, enderezando su túnica, sabiendo que no había nada más que no fuese el moreno perforando su espalda con la mirada, prendiéndolo allí. Era hora de volver atrás y cambiar de idea, pero simplemente no consiguió. Los pasos, uno tras otro, lentos pero decididos. Cada vez se alejaban más, uno del otro.

—¡Draco! — escuchó la voz de Harry llamando por él, y por un segundo lucubró la posibilidad de ignorarlo, no consiguió, sabía que no conseguiría. Volteó rápidamente y la imagen de un Potter desnudo lo sorprendió de manera excitante.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó. No confiaba en el tono de su voz, más ronca y llena de deseo.

Deseo de tocar.

Deseo de besar.

Deseo de quedar.

—Escoge bien tu camino. Cuando nos encontremos nuevamente —dijo Harry, admirablemente controlado, con emociones parecidas a las que mostraba en el inicio de su encuentro con el Slytherin.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Draco sabía por qué, pero necesitaba oírlo directamente de Harry. Podría llamarle sádico, apenas era cauteloso. No le gustaba ser sorprendido.

—Porque, si estás del lado equivocado, no vacilaré en matarte.

Draco sonrió, satisfecho y un poco aliviado por oír exactamente lo que esperaba.

—No esperaba nada distinto, Harry. Cuídate.

Siguió adelante, sabiendo que los ojos de Harry lo acompañaban. Tuvo la ligera impresión de oír al Gryffindor decir algo, tres palabras que le harían feliz escuchar en otra situación, en otra época, pero aun así no se volteó.

Las dejo que se perdiesen en el viento que comenzaba a soplar, él mismo perdiéndose en la intensa bruma que lo llevaría de vuelta al destino que no podía evitar.

 **Fin**

(por Celly M. 26/04/2006)

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Sí, llegó el fin! Mi primer final sin ser totalmente romántico, lo admito. Esos dos tienen muchas cosas escondidas en el pasado para simplemente cambiar besos, abrazos y ser felices para siempre. Tal vez haga una secuela, tal vez, dije. ¿Qué piensan? Dependiendo de cómo esa 3º parte sea aceptada, ¡me animaré! ¡Agradezco una vez más por venir hasta aquí y dejar sus comentarios, ustedes son lo máximo, personas! ¡1000 besos estallando!

 **Nota del Traductor:** Si llegaron hasta el final, gracias por acompañar esta preciosa y pequeña historia, por leer, comentar, los favs y follows. Espero que hayan pasado mínimamente un grato momento leyendo. Y gracias a mi amado beta D.M. ;) Nos vemos en la próxima traducción. ¡Sonrisas!


End file.
